narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Rock Li
Über mich Er ist ein Genie der Anstrengung !! =) wenn ich eine naruto figur wär dann lee..! ich war soo traurich als ich zum ersten mal erfahren hab das er nie wieder kämpfen kann (zum glück gibt´s tsunade) ^^ ich find cool das Lee immer so abgedreht ist... aber er ist immer einer der ernstesten in kämpfen... er is einfach nur .. unbeschreiblich... aufjedenfall ist er unglaublich beeindruckend und wenn wir in der schule nen vortrag über einen naruto charakter unserer wahl schreiben müssten würde ich Lee nehmen und n 2 stunden vortag halten =) Eigentlich würde ich mcih als der größte lee bewunderer der welt sehn.. aber damit würde ich ein paar Leute misstrauisch machen und kränken...... ignoriert mich einfach... wenns um lee geht bin ich ein wenig abgedreht.... Lee is einfach nur bewunderswert =) seit ich ihn das erste mal gesehen hab war ich in séinen bann gezogen... und begeistert.. ich liebe ihn einfach nur !! Er tut alles dafür um ein guter Ninja zu sein obwohl er nur Taijutsu beherrscht =)er beweist immer wieder enorme willenstärke ! er tut alles dafür um Sakuras herz zu gewinnen ... indem er sie bis zum bitteren Ende verteidigt... er beherrscht jedoch perfektes taijutsu und kann es mit den besten aufnehmen... Das wort aufgeben kennt er nich und deshalb wird jeder Kampf zu einer ultimativen Herausforderung... =) er will es allen zeigen und beweisen zu was er fähig ist.. er is unglaublich.. er ist total schnell und stark und GIBT NIE AUF!! er trainiert viel härter als alle anderen Genin um es allen zu zeigen!! =) er unterschätzt keinen gegner und ist auf alles vorbereitet ... ausserdem ehrt er seine gegner ^^ wenn er nicht mehr weiter im Kampf weiss benuzt er die Hachimontonko und ist in der lage 5 chakratore zu öffnen ... =) dadurch wird er enorm schnell und unglaublich stark... spätenstens jetzt hat der gegner kaum noch eine chanche... ich find seine attacken und kampfposen cool und seine haltung... (linke hand hinterm rücken und rechte bereit zum angriff ) ;) und seine art und seinen charakter find ich spitze =) er is immer nett und hilfsbereit und tut alles für seine freunde... er würde sogar sein lebenn opfern um einen freund zu retten glaub ich... =) ab und zu ist er auch ganz witzig XD er nimmt jede herausforderung an um stärker zu werden!! Man sollte ihn wegen seines aussehens nicht unterschätzen .. das is wohl der größte fehler den man machen kann.... Für seinen Lehrer sensei gai tut er alles und sein aussehen ist identisch mit dem seines lehrers, bis auf augen und nase ^^ Lee´s Willenstärke ist um das tausendfache höher als die der anderen shinobi denn nur durrch sie ist er so stark und ausdaurend ... manchmal trainiert er tage lang nur um eines tages neji besiegen zu können =) das beeindruckt mich zutiefst... und seine willenskraft ist imens hoch... er kämpft sogar noch weiter wenn er enorme verletzungen hat , oder ohnmächtig ist... er will der ganzen welt beweisen das er trotz seines schweren schicksals ein hervorragender shinobi wird =)!! wenn er betrunken ist werden seine kräfte erhöht =) und er hat nen sehr lustigen und verrückten kampfstil.. aber ich glaub nich das er noch weiss was er da macht xDD und ich find die angriffe , die techniken und die posen grandios... am liebsten wär ich genauso wie er... !! aber das wird nich möglih sein... aber wer weiss =) achjaa den anzug finde ich super... flexibeel und soo^^ und die bandagen ... ich glaub ich werd mir auch so welche zuleegen... =) ich finde das er sogar noch viel beeindruckender ist als alle anderen characktere aus naruto... =) die meisten leute mögen ihn nicht weil er eine komische frisuer hat... aber das gesicht ist sehr hübsch im profil eigentlich.. die meisten mögen sasuke weil er cool ist und gut aussihet,... aber er is einfach nur n arsch in meinen augen... ausserdem hätte er gegen lee keine chanche =) mhm er gibt niee auf.. !! und ist schnell stark und immer zuverlässich... kann man sich einen besseren freund und teamkameraden wünschen.. ??!! =) un er is ab und zu ziemlich witzig und soo.. i ich fands voll blöd das er gegen gaara verloren hat.. vom potenzial her würde er alle genin schlagenn... wenn gaara nur nich diesen sand hätte ... ich glaube lee hätte gegen fast jeden gewonnnen ausser gaara... )= und weil sein bein und sein arm zerquetscht wurden konnte er die gesamte 2. staffel nich kämpfen ich würde mir wenn ich einen wunsch frei hätte wünschen das er in unsere welt kommt=) naja und wenn ich noch n 2n hätte würde ich mir wünschen genauso sein wie er... nur die frisur nich... aber ich find die frisur steht lee =) Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3